Lost in your Eyes
by sylar1610
Summary: AU. Will just started his new job as the bartender at the nightclub The Sanctuary. It here he meet the girl of his dreams. But with disapproval from his Boss/Ashley's mother and a series of murders in the local area they wonder if their love can survive.
1. Chapter 1

New Job

Will Zimmerman enter the doors of the his new job on his first day eager and ready. He just started working at the nightclub Sanctuary. It was a really popular place appearently. Will had just lost his job working as a guidence councellor at Old City High and kicked out of his apartment by his now ex girlfriend Meg.

He had read in the paper there was a job opening for bartender at the club The Sanctuary and he had decided to try his luck. The owner was a British woman named Helen Magnus. When Will first met during the interview he was terrified but she put him at ease and gave him the job almost instantly saying she was a good judge of people and knew Will would fit in just fine there.

As he walked through the entrance he bumped into a man heading to the front door. "Oh sorry my bad" Will said apologetically. He looked at the enormous and intimidating man he just bumped into as the man stared at him. He said nothing. Will was a bit frightened but mustered up the courage to say "Excuse do you know where I can find Ms. Magnus" he asked. The man stared at him and said nothing.

"There you are Will" said a voice from down the Hall. Helen Magnus walked toward him and said "Good your here early you can help us set up" she said. "Nice meeting you " Will said to the man before followoing Magnus into the main room. "Who was that" he asked. "Don't worry he's our bouncer" she said. "I see" he said.

"Hey Magnus, what on the playlist for tonight" shouted a man from the DJ platform. " Tonight is our Songs of the 80's tribute, the disc should be there" she said. "Got it" he said hold up a disc "Who's the new guy?". "This is Will Zimmerman our new Bartender, Will this is Henry Foss our DJ and expert in all thing electronic" she said to which Henry respond by standing very triumphly. He obviously was very proud of this title.

"Nice to meet you" Will said. "Same here, hope you're as good as Magnus thinks you are, she only hires the best" he replied. "Don't scare him to quit on his first day" Helen said. "Hope you make a mean Sea Breeze" he said as they headed off.

"They headed into the back room which was filled to the roof with bottles of Alcohol. "Hey Ms. M, the new shipment of vodka just arrived and they need you to sign off on it" said a attractive indian girl who was walking towards Helen. "Oh alright, Kate could you show are new bartender around" she asked. "Sure" she said.

Magnus headed off to the shipping dock and the girl turned to Will and said "Hi, I'm Kate Freelander". "Will Zimmerman, nice to meet you" he said offering her his hand. She shock his hand and said "So your the new bartender, i'm partcle to Jager Bombers myself, come with me i'll show you you're desk".

Will followed her out to the bar while they walked Kate asked "So who else in are little family have you met". "Henry and the Bouncer" he replied. "The Big Guy" she said. "Is that his name"he asked. "Probably not, only Helen knows what his real name is, everyone else just calls him the Big Guy" she said. "I see" he said. When they arrived at the bar Kate hoped over it and said "Hey Ash get up here and meet the new guy".

Just then rising up from behind the bar came a blonde girl. Will could but feel his heart race as he saw her. He could help it she was beautiful, breathtakeningly beautiful. She had golden blonde hair that had bangs that covered her forehead. But it was her eyes that Will notice most, they were the most beautiful blue eyes Will had ever seen like the ocean on a clear sunny day, they seem to go on forever.

Will could have stared at her eyes forever if he hadn't been distracted by the music that began to play. Suddenly the song "Lost in your Eyes" began to play. Kate shouted "Henry". "Just testing the sound system" he said.

"Will, this is Ashley" Kate introduced. "Nice to meet you" he said offering her his arm. "She smiled and shock it saying "The pleasure all mine". "So Will here is the new bartender" Kate said. "Interesting, me and Kate are waitresses" Ashley told him.

"Will, good I see you've met my daughter Ashley" Helen said appearing out of nowhere. '_Daughter'_ he thought not actually believing what he just heard. "I need you three to bring in the new cases of vodka" she said. Kate, Will and Ashley headed into the back and picked up the cases and headed back to the bar.

As they walked Ashley was next to Will and asked "So Will what do you think of the club" she asked. "It's nice, not that far from where i'm staying so I can walk here and the money's good" he said. "Where are you staying" she asked. "Well up too a few weeks ago I was living with my girlfriend Meg but we broke up and she kicked me out" he said.

"Just like in a divorce the woman keeps the house and you get the crappy apartment" she joked then suddenly her face lit up and she said "You should talk to my mom about renting one of the room upstair, heck everyone who works her live in one of them, me, my mom, Henry and Kate, why not you then you'll be one of us officially"

Will looked at her and said "I don't know". "Come on, there a great price especially to employees" she said. "Alright i'll talk to her" he said arriving at the bar and putting the vodka away. "Cool, who know maybe we'll be neighbours"

He smiled and got ready for work. Within the hour the club was packed with people dancing to hits of the 80's, you had zombies doing Thriller, then people celebrating Celebration and finally then Jessie's Girl.

Will was able to keep up with all the orders he was been given and was becoming incredible popular. He got more compliment that night than in the whole three year he dated Meg. But one customer didn't like him at all.

Ashley came over and said "Hey Will I need a Bloody Mary and Tequila for table 6" she asked. "Hey baby how would you like to give me your number" some drunken frat boy said as he came on to Ashley. "Not interested" she said sternly. "I don't think your heard me" he said. "Oh I heard and I'm not interested" she said turning to head away with the drink but he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

"I said give me your number" he demanded. "Hey leave her alone " Will shouted heading up to him. "What are you going to do about it" he said pushing Will who in returned grabbed the Frat Boy's arm forced him to let go of Ashley and pushed him away from her.

The Frat Boy responded to this by punching Will right in the face. Will fall to the ground. The Frat and his group began to gang up on Will, whe the Big Guy showed up and literally pick the Frat Boy off the ground, carried him to the exit and throw him out of the Club.

Ashley helped Will up before Will was called to Helen's office. He sat down on the chair across from her desk and thought '_ I'm so screwed, i'm going to lose this job'_. As if she was reading his mind Magnus said "I'm not going to fire you Will"

"What" he said. "Do you think i fire everyone who help my daughter when some drunken buffoon hits on her, If i did we'd all be unemployed, no I wanted to know if your nose is alright" she said.

"I think its okay" he said. "Let me look at it" she said examining it. "It not broken, but it may swell so put some ice on it" she said "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and do some important business" she said before leaving the office. "Wait I was wonder if i could rent one of the room Upstair" he asked.

She went to her desk, took something out and said "The rent comes out of your check and it's all your" she said tossing him a key.

Will sat there quite happy that he didn't get fired and turned aroung when he heard the door open. It was the Big Guy with an ice punch in his hand. He gave it to Will. "Thank you" Will said turning around.

"You're welcome" he said. Will couldn't believe his ears and turned around very slowly and looked at the Big Guy and said "You can talk". "Yep, by the way Ashley likes Daffodils" he said before leaving. Will was confused by what he just said.

After he nose no longer hurt Will went back to work without incident for the rest of the night. It was at the end of business hours when Ashley came over and said "How's your nose Will". "It's fine" he said. "Hey listen Will, that was really nice of you helping me with that jerk so I was wonder do you want to maybe get a coffee tomorrow before work" she asked.

"I'd love to" he said. "It's a date " she said. They headed up stair as Will looked at the room number on his key, 24. He went to the room and to his surprise Ashley went to the room next to it. "Well look at that we our neighbours, night Will " she said before going into her room.

Will went into his new room and looked around. It was a beautiful room and he was definatly going to stay there after his stuff is brought from his hotel room. He lay on his new bed and looked forward to his date with Ashley tomorrow and thought '_I'll need to get some Daffodils'_


	2. Chapter 2

Coffee Date

Will Zimmerman woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He had a date today with his beautiful next door neighbour. It was then that he heard something coming from next door. It was loud music playing and sound like a struggle was going on next door. He realised he was still dressed in the clothes he had on the previous night.

He knocked on Ashley's door and within a few seconds Ashley opened the door and when Will saw her he nearly had a heart attack. She was wearing work out clothes which didn't cover her belly. The sweat was trinkling off her and with the sun shine in from the window she looked like she was sparkling like a diamond.

"Hey Will what's up" Ashley asked wipping the sweat off her brow. "I heard something and was wondering what was going on" he said mezmerised by her beauty. "I was just working out, say you haven't forgotten about our date today" she said.

"No, i just need to get my stuff from the hotel and move it into my new room here" he said. "You should ask the Big Guy for help" she suggested. "Thanks i'll do that" he said. "So will I pick you up when i'm done moving" Will said. "Sure" she said before returning to her exercise.

Will headed down stair and saw the Big Guy finishing off his cornflakes with Helen. "Good Morning Will" Helen said. "Morning, listen I've got to move my stuff here so i'll be gone for a while" he said. "Do you need some help" the Big Guy offered. "Ok" Will said. "We'll take my car it got more space" The Big Guy said. Will didn't object to this because he didn't even have a car.

When they arrived at the hotel after a long silent drive they headed up to Will's room and began to pack away his stuff and brought it to the car and Will checked out of the Hotel. Finally when they got into the car Will decided that he was not going to sit in the car in silence again and asked the question that was on his mind.

The Big Guy smiled and said "I saw how you two looked ta each other, besides you should give a girl her favourite flowers". "But you don't even know me" he said. "I know what i saw, i saw you looking at Ashley as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world, because in your eyes she is" he said.

"Besides Ashley hasn't been on a date since high school and to quote Jake and Elwood Blues "Everybody needs somebody" " he said before laughing and getting into the car. As they drove Will thought about what the Big Guy had told him. "FYI, take a shower" he said as they pulled up to the Sanctuary after the drive.

Realising that he hadn't showered since the day before yesterday and he was wearing the same clothes he wore last night he decided to clean up and change. He hopped in the shower and got dressed. '_Damn, forgot to get the flowers'_ he thought just as he left his room.

When he entered the corridor he noticed what was laying on a table across from his room was a bouque of daffodils with a note attached that said "Thought you might need these". '_Thank you Big Guy' _he thought to himself as he turned and knocked on Ashley's door.

She open the door and saw her. She was more beautiful than ever. She was not wearing her waitress cloths or the work out cloths instead she was dressed in a T-shirt and jeans and she still made Will heart beat at a thousand miles an hour.

Ashley herself was starting to see Will in a different light. Last night she thought of him as cute but now seeing him see was starting to fell hot and not just from the weather. "Hey Will" she said "Are they for me" she asked noticing the flowers in his hands.

"Yes i hope you like them" he said handing the flowers to her. "Daffidils are my favourite, how did you know that" she asked smelling them and smiling at the pleasent smell. "I'm stalking you " he joked. Ashley laughed at this and Will said "No a little birdy told me"

"I'll go put these in water and then we'll go" she said turning around and heading into her room. He saw inside it. It was a nice room filled with picture of friends. There was one of her, Kate and Henry looking to be in there late teens in a bar drinking.

Ashley came back a minute later putting on her jacket and said " Ready to go". "Yeah" Will said "Nice place you got". "Thanks" she replied "You should see the Pig Sty Kate live in, if you walked in there you'd think a nuke went off"

"Not a domestic Goddess i'm guessing" Will said. "No, she a bigger slob than Homer Simpson" Ashley said as they headed downstairs. "Speaking of Kate where is she, and Henry i haven't seen them since i got back" Will asked. While they walked through the main club Ashley ointed to a janitor closet and said "They're having a Happy Hour".

Will got the message and asked "How long have you know them". "Oh Henry i've known my whole life, he's like a brother to me and Kate me and Henry meet her in High School and she and Henry started dating Senior Year" she said as they walked down the street and into the StarBuck a block from the Club.

They entered the building and ordered two coffees before sitting down to continue their conversation. " What about you, any High School sweet hearts" he asked. "Hell no, the high school I went to, some of the guys there were so bad I was embrassed to be the same species as them" she said.

"What was wrong with them" he inquired. "They were Jerks, one minute they'd be slaming Henry into a locker and they next minute they ask me or Kate on a date, and what worse they just wanted me for arm candy" she said.

"You know a very wise person once told me "Just because People grow old, it doesn't mean they grow up" some people just don't mature till later in life" he said.

"That is a good saying, It just i never understood why people do it, bully other, you must have seen horrible stuff when you were a consellor" she said. Hearing that brought up a bad memory for Will and looked uneasy. Ashley noticed this and said "Are you alright Will".

"I'm fine" he said trying to avoid talking to her. She took his hand almost instinctively and said "You can trust me Will". Noticing what she had done and the uneasy look on Will face she let go of his hand.

Will looked at her and his face softened and he took her hand and held it and said "When you're a consellor in a high school, you hear about a lot of horrible thing happening to students" he said remember all the act of cruelty the student had inflicted on each other and what he had been told about.

"Some of the thing i was told they haunt me in my sleep they're that horrible, after hearing them I wonder how teenagers no people in general could be so cruel but there was one case that really stuck out" he said as his hands trembled in Ashley's. She could feel him going cold in contrast to the warmth of her hands.

"He was a senior, his name was Jeff Baker, he was one of the worst cases i'd ever seen, the bullying he had gone through was unimaginable. They called him every insult under the sun, stuck dead animals in his locker, pelted him with balloons full of water, paint, even urine and crap, they even once dragged him into the woods beat him and left him naked and tied to a tree all night" he said before taking off his glasses to wip away the tears.

Ashley jaw dropped, even as bad as the guys she went to high school with were they were nowhere near as cruel and sadistic as these. "There was probably more done to him but that was all i could get out of him, i was sent to me after a violent outburst were he attack one of his tormentors with a baseball bat" he said. "Serve him right" Ashley said.

"Anyway, i had session with him for months, i tried so hard to get him to come forward amd expose them but he was too afraid, I wanted to tell everyone the truth but I couldn't because of the confidentality clause. One day he was late for one of our session and I headed to his class to see if he was in, his teacher told me that he had left for his meeting with me half an hour ago, anyway we searched the school but couldn't find him, it was the Janitor who found him in a bathroom stall and hour later with his wrist slit" he said before wipping away more tears.

Ashley too found herself crying over this boy she had never even met. "During one of our early sessions he mention that his chief tormentor was another senior named Mark Wiliams, i want to have him charge with Jeff's death because he may not have murdered him but he sure as hell killed him" he said sounding very angry.

"Little did i know Mark's father was the superintendent of school, the second i went after his son, i lost my job and any chance i had of bringing that kid to justice and i ended up here, which was kind of a blessing in disguise" he said.

"How so" she asked. "Cause I got to meet you" he said. Ashley smiled and thought to herself '_This guys a keeper'_


	3. Chapter 3

Carnival

Over the next two weeks Will and Ashley continued to go to coffee everyday. They grew very close and they learned everthing about each other. They felt so at ease around each other that they felt they could tell the other there deepest darkest secret.

Will learned that Ashley never knew her father. Her mother told her he was killed during a mugging before she was born and that is what prompt Helen to leave England and move to America. "So that explains the accent or lack there of " Will proclaimed when she told him this.

Ashley learned that Will's mother was killed by a wolf on a caming trip when he was 6. He was raised by his father until he passed away of a heart attack last year. Talking about his parents was hard for Will in fact it caused him to cry and he told Ashley she was the first person who ever saw him cry as he usually keeps his emotions in check.

One morning on their day off Will arrived at the coffee shop to see Ashley sitting at their usual sits reading. "Hey beautiful " he said. "Hey Will, did you hear about this, their been another murder last night, the body was found a block away from the club" she said. "Another murder?" he said.

"Yeah just before you came to work at the club the body of a young girl was found in the same area, this girl was killed in a similar fashion but what's really scary is what the killing are similar to" she said.

"What?" he asked interested. "Jack the Ripper, the think it might be a seriel killer copying his methods" she said. "Creepy" he said. Ashley turned the page and smiled and practically screamed "Oh my god there's a carnival tonight and you are taking me".

"Really Ash, after what you just said do you think it's safe to be out at night" Will said. "Come on, we shouldn't let some psycho stop us from living our lives beside guys take their girlfriends to things like carnivals" she said.

"Did you say Girlfriend" he said. "Don't you want me to be?" she asked. "Sure but " he began before being interupted by Ashley who said "Alright, Will Zimmerman, would like to be my boyfriend?" "I would be honoured" he said. "Ah Hmm" she pretended to cough.

Will got the message and asked "Ashley would you like to go to the carnival tonight". "I would love too Boyfriend" she said before leaning in to kiss him.

The kiss was deep and long, the passion between them burned with heat of the sun. Ashley soft lips tasted like strawberries from her lip gloss and moved loving over Will's. When they pulled apart they wished the kissed would never end "Later boyfriend" Ashley said before getting up and heading back to the club.

Several hours later the two of them were at the carnival getting off the Ghost Train. "That wasn't even a little bit scary" Ashley said as they got of it. "You were a little scared admit it" Will said. "No, those bodies looked so faked, and those vampires, the Count is scarier then them" she said.

"I don't know i think you were a little afraid " he said again. "No way" she insisted. "So that wasn't you holding on to me so tightly" he said smiling. "Must have been one of the zombie hands cause i'm not the type of girl who need her boyfriend to protect her " she said. She didn't want Will to think she couldn't take care of herself.

"I know, you're the type the girl who doesn't need her boyfriend to protect her but still apperciate when he does" he said smiling and kissing her. '_Boyfriend_' they thought, it felt so right that they were together, like to piece of a puzzle fitting together so perfectly.

They came apart and Ashley looked at him with eyes full of affection and said "You're right, I am, now lets get on the Rollar Coaster" she said before running off to get in line.

They got on the rollar coaster with was very fast if Will still wore his glass they would have flown off his face. But Ashley loved it. She was a real adrenaline junkie.

After that Ashley dragged Will to the games and said "Now it time for you to do what every boyfriend does, win me a prize" she said. "Come on Ashley you know these games are rigged" he said. "Hey I resent that, just because some crooks in other carnival fix there games doesn't mean we all do it, some of us have honour" the man in charge of the games said angrily.

"See, now win me something please" she pleaded. "Are you 6" he asked. "And three quarters" she said in a playful childish. "Alright then " he said "Give me three balls". He paid the man and begn to throw them at the tin cans. The first ball knocked the top tin off. The second ball knocked the rest of them off.

"Winner" the man said before getting up and handing Ashley a little stuffed animal. It looked like a cross between a Mogwai and a Furby. "Cute " Ashley said as it was handed to her. "What is it" Will asked. "I think i'll call it a Nubbin" she said. Will noticed something out of the corner of his eyes and said "Ashley close your eyes".

She closed her eyes and waited and minute or two. She wonder why Will asked her to close her eyes. "Alrigth Ashley open them" he said. She opened them and he handed to her another Nubbin only this one was nearly as big as her.

"That is a giant ass Nubbin" she said. "Oh my god I love it" she said "You stay here I'm going to get us some cotton candy" she said before running off to get the food.

After about a minute of waiting Will heard a familar voice say "Will Zimmerman, Small World ain't it". He turned around and saw Meg his ex standing behind him. "Hey Meg how are you" he asked. "I'm fine, i was actually going to call you this week" she said. "What about?" he asked.

"Well i've been thinking and i think maybe we could our relationship another chance" she said. "I'm actually here with my girlfriend and I really like her so i don't think so" he said. "You're joking right" she said.

"Actually he's not " said a voice from behind Meg. It was Ashley. "Hi i'm " Meg began before Ashley interrupted her by saying "The Ex, yeah i know" she said. "I should go" Meg said before heading off.

"Ash " Will began before being interrupted by Ashley who said "What did she want". "She wanted to get back together and i said no" he said. "You should have said Yes" Ashley said clearly upset before heading off.

"Ashley wait" Will called before running after her. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him before saying "I don't want to get back with Meg, i'm with you now". "Well you told how great your relationship with her was so why not get back together with her" she said.

"Ashley" he said. "Don't worry Will i'm not mad after all that's what men do, they leave" she said. "Ashley why would i leave" he said gentle and sympathically while placing his hand on her shoulder. "Where am i going to find another you" he asked. Ashley could feel the lump in her throat.

This man, this wonderful man had just gone against every expectation of men she ever had in her life, she always thought if she ever got serious with one they leave and she thought her fear had just been realised but here Will was, still with her.

She began to cry and Will pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a while until Ashley finally said "Can we go another ride". "Of course, which one?" he asked. "The tunnel of love" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

I Only Want to be with You

The next night they were at work as usual only tonight was karaoke night and everybody was up singing. About thirty people had been up

already, 14 of them were Elvis impersonator, 10 were couples singing duets, one got up and sang Poker Face, another, four sang Don't Stop Me Now as a group and finally Magnus herself got and did a wonderful performance of Who Wants to Live Forever.

When she was done and got a deafening round of applase she smiled and said "Thank you, and now are DJ Henry wish to perform a song by famous band from my home country, Duran Duran".

The music began and Henry took the mic and began to sing

"Dark in the City, Night is a wire"

"Steam in the Subway, earth is afire"

"Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, dodo, dododo, dodo"

"Women you want me, give me a sign"

"And catch my breathing even closer behind"

"Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, dodo, dododo, dodo"

"In touch with the ground"

"I'm on the hunt i'm after you"

"Smell like i sound, I'm lost in the crowd"

"And i'm hungry like the wolf"

"Straddle in line, in discord and rhyme"

"I'm on the hunt, i'm after you"

"Mouth is alive, with juices like wine"

"And i'm hungry like the wolf"

Kate, Ashley were at the bar talking to Will but when Henry started singing their jaws dropped, praticularly Kate's. "I didn't know Henry could sing that well" he said. "Hey I've known him my whole life and i didn't know it either" Ashley said.

Kate whispered "Damn him". "What " they asked in unison. "Nothing it just something i'ver got to do" she said before heading toward the stage. "What's that all about" Helen asked who appeared as Kate headed to the stage."I think i know" Will said. Ashley nodded in agreement.

Kate got on the stage and sang as the music began.

"Stupid Cupid your a real mean guy"

"I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly"

"I'm in love and it's a crying shame"

"And i know that you're the one to blame"

"Hey, Hey set me free"

"Stupid Cupid stop picking on me"

"I can't do my homework"

"And I can't think staight"

"I meet him every morning"

"At 'Bout half past eight"

"I'm acting like a lovesick fool"

" You even got me carrying his books to school"

"Hey Hey set me free"

"Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me"

"You mixed me up for good"

"Right from the very start"

"Hey go play Robin Hood"

"With somebody else's heart"

"You got me jumping like a crazy clown"

"And i don't feature what your puttin' down"

"Well since i kissed his loving lips of wine"

"And the thing that bothers me is"

"That i like it fine"

"Hey, hey set me free"

"Stupid Cupid stop picking on me"

During the entire song, Kate had been moving towards Henry and pulled him on satge and danced with him during the song and when the song was finished she kissed him and whispered "I love you" while the entire audience cheered.

Will and Ashley too were cheering and Ashley turned to Will and said "Pay close attention to the next song". Ashley got up on the stage and took the mic off Kate said "This is for a special guy". As the music began she looked at Will and sang

"I don't know what it is that makes me love you so"

"I only know i never want to let you go"

"Cause you've started something"

"Oh can't you see?"

"That ever since we met"

"You've got a hold on me"

"It happens to be true"

"I only want to be with you"

"It doesn't matter where you go or what you do"

"I want to spend each moment of the day with you"

"Oh look what has happened with just one kiss"

"I never knew i could be in love like this"

"It's crazy but it's true"

"I only want to be with you"

At the end of the song Ashley jumped off the stage and ran up to Will and kissed him hard on the lips. Kate and Henry and Helen's jaws dropped. The Big Guy smiled happily and the crowd cheered. "I love you" she whispered to Will.

Helen came over to Will and Ashley and said "I need to see both of you in my office imediately". They were confused but they obeyed and followed Helen through the cheering crowd.

Finally they arrived in her office and she sat down at the desk and asked "What was that all about?". "Mom, listen i know you probably don't approve but I love Will" she said.

"Ashley, you're 24 you don't know what love is, and Will is 6 years your senior" she said. "So what, you were much younger than me when you fell in love and got pregent, you were only 19" Ashley said.

"I just don't want history to repeat itself" she said. "It wouldn't Mom" she pleaded. "I wish i could believe that" she said before turning to Will who had been silent the whole time and said "I'll make this simple for you Will, you can either end this relationship with my daughter or you can find yourself another job and place to live"

"You can't do that" he said. "This is my club and Ashley is my daughter so i can do whatever i want when they're involved" she said. "No Magnus, you can't just bully me into give up the love of my life".

"Love of your life" Ashley repeated and looked at Will who smiled and she smiled back at him. "You know what Magnus you can take your ultimatium and this job and stick were the sun don't shine because I'm never going to stop loving Ashley, I'll love her for infinity and beyond"

Magnus was speechless but managed to whisper "Get out of my club". Will headed out of the office with Ashley just about ot follow him when said "If you walk out that door Ashley, don't you ever come back" she said.

She followed Will without looking back and as they walked down the hall they pasted the Big Guy who was heading towards Helen's office. They left the club and got on Ashley's motorbike and drove off.

The Big Guy headed into Helen's office after hearing the entire conversation from the hall and said "You're making a mistake". "Leave me alone" she said . He did not move but simply said "Helen". "LEAVE ME ALONE she shouted before breaking down into tears. The Big Guy walked up to her and hugged her tigh letting her know it would be okay. But truthfully he knew it wouldn't.

Outside the club a tall bald man in a long black coat and with a scar on his face looked at the club smiling to himself. "Excuse me can i help you" said a young woman heading home. Her name was Becky and she was a college student out with her had decided to head back to the dorms on her own.

"I think so " he said before heading over to her the way a predator advances on it's prey. Becky backed away slowly into an alleyway. She turned to run but he was too qucik for her appearing behind her at the instant she turned around. He was smiling, the same smile a crocodile has when it's about to eat. She tried to scream as the cold long steel of the knife made it's way into her stomach but he covered her mouth.

He pushed the body into the the wall of the allay and cleaned the knife on her jeans and said to himself "I'm coming for you Helen"


	5. Chapter 5

AfterGlow

Will awoke to find Ashley's naked form wrapped in his arms in the bed of a motel. He at first couldn't remember exactly what had happened the previous night but suddenly the memories all came flooding back to him. The karoake, he and Ashley professing their love for each other, Magnus's ultimatium, them leaving the club and the events that happened after that.

The Previous Night

After their arguement which Helen Ashley go on her motorbike and Will got on and held on to her as they drove. He was terrified and held on to her for dear life. She drove around almost aimlessly for an hour only stopping to refuel. They must have circled Old City completely.

Finally when she stopped to refuel again Will spoke up and said "Ashley we can't just keep driving around all night, we need to rest". "And where do you suggest we do that Will, if case you haven't noticed we both got kicked out of our home" she said angrily. Will was taken aback by her outburst but said "There's a motel just across the road, we can get some sleep and figure out our situation" he said calmly.

"Fine" she said. They got on her bike and drove it to the motel and checked in. "Sorry only one room left" said the manager"You two are going to have to share". "Fine, you can have the bed and i'll take the couch " Will said. Ashley remained silent. He handed Will the room key and told them the directions.

They went up the stairs and walked along the balcony till they reached room 15. Will opened the door and turned on the lights. Its was not a homely as they rooms at The Sanctuary but it had all the basic acomodation, bed, couch, bathroom, Tv and it was quite clean.

Ashley sat on the bed as Will turned to face her and asked "I'm going to get some food out of the vending machines do you want anything?" . Again she said nothing, she was almost catatonic. "I'll surprise you" he said before heading out of the room. As he walked down to the vending machines he couldn't help but worry about Ashley. Maybe he should have just broken up with her so she would still have a home at the Sanctuary.

But she would have hated him forever for giving in to Helen. And Ashley would be too strong willed to let it happen. What are the other going to think when they find out. Was Helen serious when she told Ashley never to come back. No she can't be, she not the type of person to do that. Now that this has happened neither of them will forgive each other, their both too stubborn.

In Helen's mind compromise is failure. Will told once that it is an animals ability to compromise, to adapt, to change, to evolve which allows them to survive. Helen pointed out that many creature have been around for million of years and they haven't changed at all like cockroaches. "Why is she so stubborn" he once asked Kate. "She's an earth sign, stubborness is a natural trait they have, if you want compromise talk to an air sign like a Libra" she said talking about horoscopes and star signs.

He headed back to the room and hoped that tomorrow maybe they could talk some sense into Magnus and work out some sort of compromise. _'Like that's ever going to happen'_ he thought but he had to try.

Just as he was about to open the door he heard something coming from inside the room. It was Ashley and she was sobbing, that was so out of character for Ashley, she never let people know she had a soft side, even her closest friends, she be too embarassed to let them know that her feelings are hurt.

He opened the door slowly and looked in and saw Ashley with her face buried into her hands crying. "Ashley are you ok" he asked. She quickly noticed he was there and stopped crying tried in vain to hid the fact that she was crying. "I fine Will" she said. "Ashley if you wan to talk about what happened" he began only to be interrupted by Ashley.

"Do you think i'm one of your patients, I don't need some consellor to help me talk about my feelings, i'm an adult" she said angrily. Will came up to her calmly and sat next her on the bed and took her hand and said "I'm not asking as a conselor, i'm asking as a worried boyfriend". He looked deep into her eyes as they filled with tears and finally it became to much for her and she broke down.

She buried her face into Will shoulder as he put his arms around her as he comforted her. "How could she do that" she asked. "It's okay he said. "We've always been close, we were like the Gilmore Girls, how could she say that "If you leave don't you ever come back" " she said. "She didn't mean it, you were both just anger, give her sometime to calm down" he said.

"And what she did to you, giving you an ultimatium like that, that was low, she can't tell me who I can and can't date, I'm not a kid anymore" she said. "I know" he said. "We never fought like that before, never not even when i was in high school, she always been my Hero" she said.

"Now you're probable going to leave me too" she said. " Ashley that's nonsense, I love you i would never you, so I guess you're stuck with me" he said. Ashley smiled and let out a short laugh and looked up at him and said "That's not so bad".

The looked deep into each other's eyes. Will's hazel eyes meet Ashley deep blue eyes as they became lost in each others gaze. In these few perfect moments all there troubles seemed to melt away. Even the entire world seemed to stop existing, their was only them together as it should be. They were with the person they loved most in this world.

They moved closer until the space between them disappeared as their lips meet the they had the most wonderful kiss they had ever had. Ashley began to unbutton Will shirt as he lifted her t- shirt up off her. "Are you sure" he asked. "I want you Will, I need you" she whispered as they moved onto the bed and made love.

The Next Morning.

Ashley stired in Will arms and turned over to look at Will. He looked at her angelic face in the glow of the morning sun and realised he was the luckiest man on earth. "Hey "she said. "Hey " he said. Neither of them could stop smiling. "Will last night was" she began he finished by saying "Heavenly". "You took the words right out of my mouth" he said.

They just lay there for almost an hour gazing at each other. They could have gone on forever but reality came crashing back down when Will said "Ashley as much as i love being with you we have to figure out what we're going to do"

"You really know how to spoil a moment but you're right, so any suggestions" she said. "Do you think your mom might change her mind about us" he asked. "If she ever find out about last night you'll be lucky if she doesn't crucify you" she said.

"Well we still have to go back and get our stuff" he said "Maybe we could use it as an excuse to get your mom to sit down and talk this out" he said. "Will, in all the year i've known my Mom she's never given in to anyone, it's either her way or the highway but it couldn't hurt to try" she said "But not now, can we just spend the day together and go this evening" she asked. "I would love too" he said kissing her. And with that began their day together.


	6. Chapter 6

Hostages and Rescue

Will and Ashley stood outside The Sanctuary and looked up at it. Will checked his watch, the club would open in an hour. He turned to Ashey who seemed nervous. "Are you sure you want to do this" he asked. "Will you need to get your stuff and besides, me and my Mom need to talk this out" she said.

Ashley took a step forward but Will pulled her back and said "I want you to know something Ashley, no matter what happens in there i want you to know that today was the best day of my life because i got to spend it with you and i'd like to spend ever day of the rest of my life with you" he said.

"So would I" she said before kissing him. They held hands and headed into the club. As they walked through the hallway they saw Kate who gasped and said "What the Hell with you two and Magnus last night". "We just had a disagreement" Ashley said. "You two walked out of the club and Magnus has barely said two words to anyone today" she said.

"Speaking of my Mom, where is she?" Ashley asked. "She's at the bar" she replied. "Ok, well when've got to talk to her so we'll she you later" Ashley said heading off with Will to speak to Helen. Kate turned and saw a man standing in the the Hallway in a long black coat.

"Hey buddy, this pace is closed, come back in an hour" she called. He did not respond and seemed to ignore her. "Hey did you hear me baldie, i said come back in an ...hour" she said before noticing the gun he was holding and he said "Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson in manners".

Will and Ashley headed up to the bar and saw Magnus who turned and saw them coming and said "If you want your jobs back then get on your hands and knees and walk towards me so I can say "So you've come crawling back have you" she said.

"Actually I've come to talk to you" Ashley said "And i'm going to get my stuff" Will said heading up the stairs. "Have you seen the Big Guy because i could use his help" he said. "No actually, come to think of it I haven't seen him in ages" Magnus said. Will headed up the stair alone.

"Mom, please don't do this, give Will a chance he's a great guy" Ashley said. "Ashley,i not saying Will's not a good man but even the best men can break someones heart and i don't you to get hurt" she said.

"Mom, I know you only want to protect me but you have to let me risk getting hurt" she said. "Ashley...Oh my God" Heen began before gasping. Ashley turned around and saw a Bald man in a long black coat entering with Kate and a gun in his hand. "Everyone in a group" he shouted as Henry and Kate joined Ashey and Helen at the bar.

"Helen, lovely to see you again" he said. "Hello John" she replied begrudgingly. "Mom you know this psycho" Ashley asked her mother confused. "Ah you must be Ashley, you're mother didn't tell you about me, how rude, Helen dont you think you should tell Ashley" he said in a mocking voice.

"Tell me what" Ashley asked confused looking at her mother and then at the man holding the gun at them and wondered what was going on and just prayed Will didn't come down the stair and get shot by this maniac. Helen said nothing. "You're not going to tell her then I will" he said "Ashley I'm ". "Stop" Helen shouted "I'll tell her". "Tell me what, what the hell is going on and how do you know this guy mom?" Ashley asked. "I know him because he's your Father, Ashley" Helen said solemnly.

"My what " she said. "Come give your Old Man a hug sweetheart" he said evily. "Don't call me that" Ashley said angrily at him. "Now,now is that anyway to speak to your father" he said. "You are not my Father" she said defiently. "Apologise at once Ashley Magnus" he said using a stern paternal voice.

"No" she said in a low growl. "I'll give you til the count of Three, one...two "he said and while he did this he was raising the gun the Ashley head. Just before he could say three a voice from upstairs shouted "Don't, kill me instead".

Everyones heads looked in the direction of the stair to see Will walking down them with his hands in the air and he repeated "Kill me but spare her". Ashley was both touched by his bravery and annoyed at his stupidity.

"You would die for her" Druitt asked Will. "In a heartbeat" he said without a second thought for he didn't need to think about it, he couldn't lose Ashley, a life without her is not one Will wanted to live. "Why?" he asked. "Because I love her, I love her with all my Heart and Soul and no Psychotic, Bald Prick or Overprotective Mother is going to take her away from me" he said looking at Ashley the whole time his eyes filled with love.

"How honourable giving your ife for the one you love, you deserve a fighting chance, here try a take the gun out of my hand" he said. Seeing him flant the weapon about and threaten Ashley with it Will lunge at him and tried to take the gun by force. Despite his age Druitt was proving to be a formidable opponent.

They moved the gun down to there stomachs and both tried for the trigger. The other didn't know what to do. They gasped when they heard the gun go off. Who was shooted, they couldn't see.

Suddenly they got there answer when Will back up and fell to the floor as the bullet wound in his stomach began to bleed non-stop. Druitt began to cough violently and when he moved the hand he used to cover his mouth with to his side Helen noticed there was blood on it.

"Sorry William, better luck next time, now Ashley your coming with me" he said before something strange happened. His eyes began to beed and he started coughing even harder than before this time coughing up massive amount of blood. He seemed to be having trouble breathing and dropped the gun before collapsnig on the ground.

Helen ran and throw the gun away and Ashley ran up to and kneeled beside the semi conscious Will. "Stay with me Will, God Damn it stay with me, don't leave me " she said not even bothering to hold back her tears.

"I'll...Never...Leave...You...Ashl..." he said weakly. Even though they could hear the police sirens outside in Ashey mind her world had gone silent.


	7. Chapter 7

Part of You Forever

The paramedics quickly arrived and took Will on a stretcher into the ambulance. Ashley followed them only hearing random part of there rushed conversation such as "He's lost a lot of blood" and "If we don't worry we might lose this one".

When they got in the ambulance Ashley climbed in and took his and and said "Stay with me Will". They attached an owygen mask to his mouth but in his semi conscious state the turned and saw Ashley but in his eyes she looked like an Angel. "Ash" he managed to said.

"Don't talk Will, save your strength" she said. "M'am" one of the paramedics said getting Ashley attention. "M'am, he lost a lot of blood, we need to know his blood type for a tranfusion" he said. "I don't know" she said. "Damn it, are you sure you don't know, normally we'd use O negative but are recent supply of blood was stolen" he said.

"Wait, I'm O negative, use my blood" she said holding her arm out. "Are you sure about this " the paramedic asked. " YES, now either give him my blood or give me an needle and I'll do it myself" she said insistant.

"I need to know, have you recently taken any drug or do you have any blood bore pathogens" he asked. "No, now hurry up" she nearly screamed at him. "We'll be at the hospital in two minutes" he said.

Will who was trying hard to stay conscious suddenly passed out, the last thing her saw was Ashley's beautiful face looking over him. Even if he did die he was glad that Ashley would be the last thing he ever saw. He had expected a bright light and pearly gate but that's not what happened.

When Will woke he found himself sitting in his office form when he was a guidence consellor in Old City High. '_Must have fallen asleep'_ he thought. "Did i dream that whole thing, Ashley, getting shot, everything" he said to himself. Before he coud think anymore he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in " he said. The door opened and Jeff Baker walked in the door, alive and well. "Hello Jeff" Will said surprised because the last time he saw this kid he was dead. "Hey Dr. Zimmerman" he said sitting down on the seat opposite Will.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked. "Well, things have been pretty peaceful but you know i'm feeling a little drained" he said lefting up his arms to reveal slashs across his wrists. "Oh my God" he said relising that wasn't a dream.

"I'm so sorry" Will said to Jeff. "What do you have to be sorry for, all you did was try to help me, my death is not your burden to bare so you have to forgive yourself for what happened to me" he said. "But, i could have saved you" he said.

"Maybe, but you can't let yourself be haunted by the past so listen, I forgive you for not being able to save me, now you have to forgive yourself" he said. "I can't " Will said. "Just try" he said again. Will looked deep into his mind and realised that Jeff was right, the guilt was not his to bare. With that he felt a weigh being lefted off him and with that Jeff disappeared.

In the real world the ambulance arrived at the hospital and Will was quickly carried off to surguary. Ashley followed the paramedics into the hospital and as Will was taken off to surgery she heard one of the paramedics shouted"Dr. Tesla, this woman is here to donated some her bood to the gunshot victim".

As she looked at Will being taken away she whispered to herself. "Don't leave me". The doctor came and took her to the an exam room. "Roll up your sleave " he said. She obeyed and he quickly tied rubber tubing around her arm and took out a needle conected to a empty blood pack.

"This is going to pinch for a second " he said sticking the needle into one of her vein. Ashley began to feel a little weaker as she watched the ruby coloured liquid fill the bag. '_Please, pull through Will'_ she thought to herself.

"Are you feeling ok, no dizziness or anything " the doctor asked. "No i'm fine, do you know if Will's ok" she said. "The gunshot victim you came in with, he still in surgery they managed to get the bullet out, now they're repairing the damage done to his internal organ but i think he's going to be fine Miss..." he said

"Ashley, Ashley Magnus" she said. "Magnus, your mother wouldn't be Helen Magnus by any chance would it" he asked. "How do you know my mom" she asked. "Long story I'll explain later but right now i've got to your blood to surgery" he said before removing the needle from her arm and covering it with a Band Aid before leaving with the blood.

Ashley was left alone in the exam room praying that her blood woud be enough to save Will.

In Will's office after Jeff disappeared Will got up from his chair and walked out of the office. To his surprise he didn't walk into the school instead he found himself in the apartment his Dad lived in and that he grew up in. "Hey son" a voice said.

Will turned around and saw his father sitting at the kitchen table. "Dad" he said. "Sit down, we have to talk" he said. "Dad I'm sor.." he began before being interrupted by his Father who said "Listen Son, I know the last time we'd talked we weren't exactly friendly to each other".

Will remember the last time he had spoken to his father, it was the anniversary of his mother's death and it was hard on both of them and Will blamed his father for his mother's death, saying he should have been there to protect her.

"You don't have to apologise about what you said, i forgive you I want you to know that when i died i had no bad feelings towards you, now quit your worrying you'll go bald" he said. "Thanks Dad, I love you" he said. "I love you too son, and I'm proud of you" he said giving his son a hug. As Will hugs his father he felt a great strength floe into him. When he opened his eyes his father had disappeared.

Ashley stood outside the operating room looking in through the large window at the doctors operating on Will. She felt so scared she wished there was something she could do to help. "How is he" a voice asked. It was her mother joining her. "He's stable" she said.

"Ashley I'm sorry I didn't support your relationship with Will or tell you about your father" she said. "It ok, this isn't the time or place to talk about it" Ashley said. "You're right, after seeing Will risk his life to protect you I dare say, i'm starting to see him the way you see him" she said.

"Thanks, say when i was donating my blood one of the doctors said he knew you, a Dr. Tesla i think" she said. "Nikola, he's here" Helen said surprised. "I haven't seen him since Oxford" she said. "Yep well he's here in fact here he come" Ashley said noticing him walking towards them.

"Helen you're looking as lovely as ever" he said. "Hello Nikola, I see you've met my daughter Ashley" she replied. "I have and i heard about what happened, the coroner just annouced Druitt's COD, it was some sort of disease, not very common but highy fatal, he needed a bone marrow transplant to save himself" he said.

"That must be why he went after Ashley, she is his only living relative" she said. "Hey they're bringing Will out of surgery " Ashey said as she saw the doctors pushing him out of the operating room. Ashley followed along with the doctor and asked "How is he". "Well we managed to repair the damage done by the bullet and he didn't reject your blood, now it all a matter of him waking up" he said.

After walking down to one of the recovery rooms the placed Will on a bed and turned to Ashley "M'am you better let him rest" he said. "Please let me stay with him" she asked.

"Alright but don't touch him or his IV" he said before leaving the room. Ashley sat on the chair next to his bed as Helen came in and said "Ashley are you staying". "Yeah, I want to be here when he wakes up" she said. "Well I'm going to catch up with Nikola but if you want me to stay i will" she said.

"No you can go" she said. Helen turned to walk out of the room but Ashley said "Mom, I understand why you didn't tell me about my father amd i forgive you" . "Thank you" she said before leaving "I love you Ashley". "I love you too Mom".

After Helen left the room Ashley took Will hand and said "Will, I don't know if you can hear me but i want you to know, you have to wake up, I need you to wake up, I love you too much to lose you" she said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Will found himself in a forest looking around. He heard a voice from behind him say "Hello Will". He turned around because he recognised the voice. It was his mother standing before him in a white dress. "Mom" he said before crying.

"Will, i know that you've held on to the griff from my death for too long, it time to let it go and move on" she said. "But i can't"he said. "Will don't let your griff stand in the way of love" she said "Ashley, Will she loves you and you love her, but if you want to be with her you have to wake up" she said.

She came over and gave Will a hug. He felt a great warmth spread throughout his body and he heard his Mom say "I love you Will". "I love you Mom, will i ever see you again" he said. She began to fade away in a bright light but he heard her say "I'll alway watch over you Will"

Will awoke and saw Ashley sitting next to him. She noticed he was awake and said "Oh my god you're ok, thank god" she said "I'll get a doctor". "Ashley, i need to ask you something" he said. "What is it Will" she asked.

"Will you be with me forever" he asked. "Forever and ever" she said kissing him like she never kissed hik before.

And they were together forever.


End file.
